1. Field of the Invention
Vehicle wheel construction and particularly demountable and detachable wheel construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practical state of the art in automobile vehicles at the present time comprises a fixed wheel assembly which includes the internal supporting structure commonly called the spider in the interior of which there is centrally located the circular portion having a plurality of lug bolt openings therein whereby the entire wheel assembly including the usual tubeless tire is removed in one complete assembly and replaced in the same condition. It is therefore virtually impossible, certainly highly impractical, to try and remove a tubeless pneumatic tire from a wheel on the side of the road or in any other location other than a service station or the like where there is conventional bead breaking equipment for breaking the bead off the rim and for stretching the bead sufficiently to remove and replace same. However, there are many instances where it is not possible to find service station equipment and there is a great demand for a simple, inexpensive wheel construction which can be disassembled or demounted without any special tools and on the side of the road or at home. It is entirely possible that in the future automobile tires will be again self contained as in the older art and also it is possible that more people will be changing tires themselves rather than having it done at a station. There are large truck tires rims or industrial earth moving rims and the like which can be disassembled by removing bolts and parts but these rims are very large, expensive and special and unsuitable for passenger car or smaller truck use. The present device provides a simple construction in vehicle wheels whereby one side of the wheel may be rotated and demounted without special service station equipment.